SLEEPING BEAUTY MIXUP
by Izuka
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a princess and Rin is the prince who wants to see her. Please give it a chance and read it. If you try to picture it, it will be extra funny! SessRin, MirSan. InuKag? Nah. Not when Kagome's a frog and Inuyasha's an old woman! Or maybe, YES!
1. Chapter 1

**SLEEPING BEAUTY MIX-UP**

**Summary- Sesshoumaru is a princess following the story of Sleeping Beauty. Until one day, prince Rin comes to rescue her!**

"Oh!" said Queen Koga unhappily. "If only I had a child! Oh Boo hoo! Oh BOO HOO!"  
"What is wrong, my lady?" asked King Ayame affectionately.

"I want to have a child! WAH AH AH!!!!" wailed Queen Koga spoiling her eyeliner which was getting mixed with her tears.

King Ayame sighed.

"It's time for your bath, my dear!" he said a little sadly.

Queen Koga sniffed and went to the royal pond. As she went down the stairs into the cool water, a frog suddenly leapt out of no where onto her face. Down under the water went Queen Koga screaming and gulping water. She carefully broke a stick from a nearby tree and shuddering, hit the frog on her face. The frog leapt away the last moment and the stick landed on face. She screamed again rubbing her nose. The frog looking at her blearily, gave a tremendous burp that shook the whole pond.

"My apologies." It began in a shaky voice. "I am Kagome. I am here to inform you that you are going to have a child soon." Here it swelled up and opening its mouth to release air disappeared. Queen Koga's hair had become a mess because of the let-out-air.

Shaking in fright and joy, she quickly dressed and ran to King Ayame and leapt in his arms. King Ayame staggered. His queen was putting too much of weight! Why, she was ROCK heavy!!

"I AM GOING TO HAVE A CHILD!" She screamed.

"THAT"S WONDERFUL! I WILL PREPARE A FEAST AS SOON AS THE BABY IS BORN!" He screeched back nearly deafened.

**After 1 year-**

The baby was solemnly christened baby Sesshoumau. She was a small beauty with snow-white soft hair, golden eyes and several blue birth marks on her cheeks. The King had invited everyone in his court and outside his court and of course, the 12 fairies. He had only 12 dishes made of rotten frogs' eggs and so, he did not invite the 13th fairy.

While the fairies were blessing the baby, the 13th fairy suddenly came in and with a scream said,

"ON HER 15TH BIRTHDAY, THE BABY WILL-er- the baby will-er, hmm." Here she quickly took out a pair of spectacles and a book. She put on the specs and scanned the book for a few seconds and then, whipping the book and the spectacles out of sight, continued,

"THE BABY WILL STING HERSEL-er, I mean- PRICK HERSELF WITH A – WITH A – with a -er- I know! A NEEDLE! Er- I mean- A SPINDLE AND DIE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! By the way, I am Akitoki Hojo. You may call me Hojo." And swinging her hips with forced daintiness, Hojo walked off with her nose high up in the air. Then there was a silence in the court. Queen Koga broke down crying.

The 12th fairy said,

"I, Kagura, the fairy of rotten apples will undo the spell- a little. Instead of dying, the princess will sleep for a hundred years. But to her, it will be just a nap!" And then all the fairies disappeared. The king gave orders for all the spindles in the country to be banned.

(A/N- please always read the author's note.)

**Kagome- I-am-a-FROG?!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sesshoumaru- How-dare-you-make-me-a-weak-pathetic-human.**

**Inuyasha- (Rolling on the ground with laughter) Sesshoumaru's a-a girl! HAHAHAHA! A princess on top of that! How do you do, your highness? Kagome a frog! Koga a queen!!!! Mother of **_**baby Sesshy!**_** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**

**Koga faints. Sesshoumaru gets out his sword. Kagome gets ready to sit him.**

**Me- Don't fight! Don't worry, Inuyasha! You are in this story too!**

**Inuyasha- (suddenly serious) As?**

**Me- So, everyone, if you like the story, then-**

**Inuyasha- AS WHAT?**

**Me- review!!!!**

**Sesshoumaru- Wait till Rin hears about this. I swear she is going to **_**faint **_**for a hundred years.**

**Me- I want maximum, let's see- yeah, I know! Minimum, 3 reviews before I continue.**

**(To Sesshoumaru) You are acting really OOC. When I feel like it, I am going to write a, you and Rin romance School story inspired by Shikon Private by **moonmagicks

**Sesshoumaru- You-are-what?!**

**Me- anyway, bye!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chappie! (As some people say)**

**When the princess was 15-**

Sesshoumaru sat bored. She was wearing a white gown and was staring at the horizon with her face cupped in her slender delicate hands. Her parents had gone out. She went to the garden and then to a room which was locked since her birthday. She knew where the key was and so, she unlocked it. Inside, there was a frail, ugly looking aged woman spinning a spindle.

"Who are you? And what is that?" she asked curiously and innocently.

"I am Inuyasha-(cough)-child!" said the woman looking at her in a way she supposed was warm but was actually a leer. (**Inuyasha- WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (Me- Don't interrupt, mutton headed idiot!)**

"Can I touch it?"

"Of course, my child."

Sesshoumaru touched it, pricked herself and immediately slipped into a deep sleep and begun to snore and drool so much that the old woman, with some disgust, carried her to her room, not wishing to dirty the room she was in and laid her down on the bed where she immediately stopped drooling ad snoring for some strange reason. The old woman locked herself up in the room once more.

Everyone in the palace had either fallen asleep or had turned into statues. There grew a tremendous tall wall of thick thorns which no one could pass to protect the palace. The king and queen were returning to the palace and were on the palace stairs when they fell asleep. The cook, Sango was about to hit the boy, Shippo; they both turned into statues. The water of the ponds in the palace and the fire burning in kitchens and else where grew still turning into statues. Thus the land came to be known as Sleeping Land and Sesshoumaru as Sleeping Beauty.

Many princes and other people came to see her but they all failed because of the thorns.

**In the 100****th**** year-**

"_Why_ am I stuck with a girl?" sighed prince Rin. He was the prince of The Dream Land where he could control dreams.

"Why am _I_ stuck with a boy?" retorted Miroku huffing.

"Nobody told you to come with me!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"FINE! Who did?"

"The king. Your father!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"FINE! He did!"

"YAY!"

Silence.

"He didn't." said Miroku thoughtfully.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"You can really be annoying at times."

"I know."

Silence.

"Mutt."

"I heard that."

"Dolt."

"I heard that too!"

(A/N- please always read the author's note.)

**Me- So, how did you like it?**

**Sesshoumaru- I, Sesshoumaru, do **_**NOT**_** snore or drool in my sleep.**

**Inuyasha- ME AN OLD WOMAN!!!!!! Cut it! Cut that part NOW!**

**Me- Can't do! (Inuyasha starts to throw a tantrum)**

**Rin- I am the prince?**

**Me- Yep! You and Sesshy look cute together!**

**Rin- (puzzled. To everyone) am I supposed to do anything like blush or giggle? 'Cause I don't know how to blush and I do not like giggling! It's coquettish!**

**(Everyone except Sesshoumaru who remains his emotionless self sweat drops.)**

**Sango- Why am I the cook?**

**Miroku- And I a girl?**

**Me- Shish! Rin is the only one who hasn't complained. Ok. Look, this is an AU. So… ****SHUT UP!!!!!!!!**

**(Everyone except Sesshoumaru backs away.)**

**(Inuyasha reads the story and laughs.)**

**Inuyasha- …** face cupped in her slender delicate hands! **That is so CLASSIC! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(Sesshoumaru bangs him hard on the head.)**

**Me- Ok, so, again I need 3 minimum reviews before I continue. So BYE!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**There might be **_**some**_** mistake with the genders.**

"We have reached!!!" shrieked Miroku making Rin who was asleep on her horse, Ah-Un, jump at least 50 feet high.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?" He grumbled. "I was having a splendid dream. I dreamt that you were jumping like a grasshopper in your sleep because I made you dream that you had found a tarantula in your milk." Miroku glared at him and said through gritted teeth,

"That's all right,_ dear._ As I was saying, _dear,_ we have reached, _dear!_"

Rin pushed himself awake. The word 'dear' always indicated anger in Miroku.

"We have reached! YAY! I am SOOOOOO HAPPY!" said Rin hoping to calm her anger. Instead, he got a 'stop-that-at-once' glare from her.

"So, this is the famous thorn wall." He murmured averting her look.

"How the hell are we supposed to cross it?" asked Miroku no longer angry.

Rin sighed with relief.

"I don't know." He got down from Ah-Un and drew his sword intending to tear the thorns. At the touch of his sword, the thorns melted away and there was a door like entrance and when they entered through the thorns, the entrance disappeared and the thorns appeared again.

Then they went to explore the palace.

"Look at that!!!!!" screamed Miroku pointing to a fountain when droplets of water were suspended in the air and looked like statues. She touched one of them but it was like touching cold marbles.

Rin jumped. The place was silent as a tomb and Miroku had really startled him. Then they entered another room. There was a bed at one end. Rin found himself gazing stunned at the delicate looking beauty that was sleeping there with a peaceful look on her face. He at once fell in love with her.

"She's _pretty!_" said Miroku and then gave him a wicked grin. "And I suppose you are the knight in shining armor!"

Rin was drooling now.

"I wouldn't mind." He admitted.

Miroku pushed him forward roughly.

"What was that for?!"

"You know what to do!"

"What?"

"You are a prince and she's a princess, for heaven's sake!"

"So?"

"Kiss her!"

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Go ahead!"

"I won't"

"You will!"

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

"WON'T!"

"YOU WILL AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!!!!!"

"Yes ma'am!" said Rin promptly and meekly. Miroku was scary when angered.

He slowly took a few steps forward and stared down at the girl's face. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Maybe, kissing her won't be that bad.

Out of nowhere, an image of him and Miroku kissing came up to his mind.

"**UUUUUGHHHHHHHHHH**!"

He screamed even louder than Miroku who jumped and nearly had a heart attack. Rin shook his head hard to shake the thought out of him. Miroku watched him with her mouth open.

Then he took a deep breath and swooped over the princess. Miroku wished she had brought a camera with her. Presently Rin got up slightly red in the face. Miroku squealed,

"That's so roMANTIC!!!!!!!"

The princess suddenly opened her eyes. The 100 years were over!

At the same time, the whole palace woke up. The king and queen woke up and carried on as if nothing happened. The water and fire came to life. The cook, Sango, gave the boy, Shippo, such a box on the ear that he flew bawling out of the window.

"Who are you?" said the princess puzzled in a sweet melodious voice. "I am Sesshoumaru."

"I-I am Rin." Faltered Rin.

Miroku got rather bored and decided to leave.

"I am going so that you two, lovebirds, can have your little kiss again." The look that Rin gave her made her rush out of the room feeling faintish.

The cheeks of the princess turned an adorable pink but she preserved her dignity. (**Inuyasha- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!) (Me- SHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Meanwhile, Miroku had stumbled across the kitchen. The cook, Sango, saw her wondered whether she was an angel.

Miroku, vexed to find herself blushing, said with unusual shyness,

"I-I thought I would just-um-you know- explore the palace. Sorry if I disturbed you." Sango at once held out his hand for hers and said,

"My pleasure to meet you. I am Sango and allow me to be your guidance."

Miroku smiled and said,

"Thank you very much, Sango. My name is Miroku."

"What a pretty name!" Miroku blushed slightly nevertheless pleased at the comment.

She took Sango's offered hand shyly. And that was the beginning of a new love. **(Inuyasha-rolling wildly- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!)**

In the end, prince Rin got fair Sesshoumaru's hand and got to kiss her again. (**Inuyasha- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!) ** Miroku took Sango's hand. And last, but not the least, Inuyasha, the old woman, fell in love and married the lonely frog, Kagome. (**Inuyasha- HAHAHAH- ****WHAT**

**Me- So, how was this chapter?**

**Inuyasha- ME AN OLD WOMAN WITH A **_**FROG!!!!!!!!!**_

**Kagome- Inuyasha- SI-**

**Me- Okay, don't let's quarrel.**

**Sesshoumaru- How dare you write about me in such a scandalizing manner.**

**Sango- Miroku, shy indeed! SHISH!**

**Miroku- Now, now, my dear. I am an angel, remember!**

**Me- Okay, let's leave the lovebirds to quarrel (facing everyone's glare) er- I mean- umm- couples-(facing everyone's glare)-er, lovers? (Facing everyone's glare) No, let's see, sweethearts? (Facing everyone's glare. Huffily) fine! Let's leave our friends (facing everyone's approval. Under my breath- soon to be lovers. Aloud) to quarrel and say GOODBYE!!!!!!**


End file.
